Safe in the Arms of Love
by Jasper's Second Choice
Summary: Coda to "Extreme Risk". Tom visits B'Elanna in her quarters to see how she's feeling. As always, P/T sappiness abounds.


A/N: Additional scene for "Extreme Risk". Tom and B'Elanna's reunion, which we didn't get to see in the episode. Title taken from the Martina McBride song of the same name.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Sadly. :(

* * *

Tom took a deep breath to steady himself as he pressed the door chime to B'Elanna's quarters. It was silly, he knew, but he couldn't help remembering the way she'd brushed him off the last time they'd been alone together. He knew she hadn't been herself, and her sudden appearance on the shuttle certainly seemed to be an indication she was returning to her old self, but the concerns remained. _I never really thought I deserved her anyway, _he thought to himself as he fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was under a minute, the door slid open.

"Hi," she said, her beautiful smile tentatively spreading across her face.

"Hey," he said. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know, really," she said, stepping back so that he could enter the room, her smile fading, "but I will be okay." She took his hand and led him to the couch. She had evidently been curled up there before and returned to her previous seat now, tucking her legs underneath herself and pulling a blanket over her lap. Tom sat beside her, angling his body towards her and resting one arm casually over the back of the couch. B'Elanna remained facing forward, her eyes a million light years away.

"Tom, I'm sorry," she said, softly. "I haven't been meaning to shut you out."

"B'Elanna, no!" he said, shocked. "I should have realized that there was a real problem. I'm an idiot. If I'd been there before things had gotten bad…maybe you wouldn't have felt the need to shut me out. I know, it wasn't conscious. But it must have been there, somewhere within you, that you couldn't let me help. And I'm sorry that I ever made you feel that way, even if it was unconscious." He brought a hand to her cheek, finally making the contact with her that he'd been longing for, and turned her face towards his. He looked at her, his eyes pleading. "Let me help you now." Her eyes locked with his and for the first time he could see the tears shining in them. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her, and felt the collar of his uniform shirt become increasingly damp as her tears finally spilled over.

For a few minutes, they said nothing. Tom simply held her, one hand rubbing slow circles on her back as she cried. He was glad that they didn't need any words right then, because he was sure he wouldn't have been able to say a thing. At that moment, he was overwhelmed with gratitude at the trust she was showing in him. He was sure that she had never before let herself just _feel _this way in front of anyone before. After some time had passed—ten minutes? Fifteen? Tom didn't know, and quite honestly didn't care—she sniffed lightly and lifted her head, looking at him again. He smiled at her as he brushed her hair off her face and used his thumb to wipe the tears from beneath her eyes.

"Thank you," she said simply, her voice thick. He shook his head.

"Shh," he said. "There's no need. I'm just finally doing what I should be doing. Thank you for letting me." He pulled her close again.

"Hey," she said. He looked down at her in surprise at the note of humour in her voice. "Your uniform's all wet." A half-smile crossed her face as she attempted to fight it back. He grinned.

"Huh. So it is. Wonder how that could have happened?"

"Ah, you probably spilled something."

"Yeah, that must be it." Tom turned his grin towards her, and she returned his smile. He leaned back from her for just a moment so he could strip away the offending jacket and shirt. "Better?" he asked as she snuggled up to him again.

"Oh, much," she said, her fingers tracing a light path up and down his chest. He smiled and rested his lips on her hair, taking in the smell of it.

"Thank you for letting me in," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner."

"Don't apologize," he said. "just remember how much I love you. I don't tell you that enough, but I do love you, B'Elanna."

She lifted her eyes to his and he saw that they shone with tears once again.


End file.
